


the tides have shifted

by Nori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, and i can't decide if i'm getting a handle on these characters or not, but whatever right haaa, help i don't write haikyuu, i still don't know how to write haikyuu fic, i'm sorry i'm going back to daiya now, i've been writing drabbles, leaving the safety of my baseball boys, sob, titles are the bane of my existence seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nori/pseuds/Nori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>who says the king and the grand king can't get along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [wordstumbleforth](http://wordstumbleforth.tumblr.com) requested: OiKage + "we take the same train everyday and even though we never talk, you caught my eye anyway" and I did my best to deliver. u_u

Kageyama feels the words pressing against the back of his teeth, desperate to roll off the tip of his tongue, and when the pretty stranger smilingly helps a little old lady up a short set of stairs, he can’t stop his lips from shaping the words.

“Will you go out with me?”

Kageyama claps both hands over his mouth, feels his face heat with horrified embarrassment as his heart races to a gallop in his throat. The handsome stranger turns; both eyebrows raised, eyes sparkling with obvious delight, lips pressed together to stop a smile.

“Me?” he asks, wicked laughter bubbling in his voice. Kageyama grits his teeth, wanting to scream, wanting to run away, but his feet feel heavy, like they’re made of lead. Face flaming red, Kageyama nods, up and down too fast, like his neck is a spring too small to support the weight of his head.

“Oh,” the stranger exhales, sweet smile edged with something darker, nastier. Kageyama hates the hot twist of interest in his gut at the expression. “But I’m busy today.”

It takes him a second to realize he’s being turned down, and the crush of rejection is topped only by the humiliation balling in his chest.

“Uh, y-yeah, of course-” he starts, but the stranger turns and strikes out before he can get his brain to form a whole sentence. Kageyama wants to melt into the floor, or maybe grind his knuckles into that smile until it isn’t so pretty anymore. He stares at the ground so he doesn’t have to acknowledge the other train passengers as they file from the station, looking on with pity.

“Ah~ but,” the almost familiar voice returns, and Kageyama looks up to see him tipping a look over his shoulder, “ask me again next time? You never know when I might be free.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [wordstumbleforth](http://wordstumbleforth.tumblr.com) is basically to blame for all of this. The prompt for this one was: OiKage + "the waiter spilled my drink on me" AU

There’s a table of girls in the corner who are definitely here for the sole purpose of seeing his face and a guy in the front of the room who keeps making really uninspired passes at him, but it’s the dark haired boy with an impressive scowl (Kageyama, if his friends’ yelling is anything to go by) that’s really caught Oikawa’s fancy tonight. The usual methods seem to be going over his head, so Oikawa hefts a glass of water—desperate times, right?—and, with very little subtlety, dumps it down the front of this Kageyama kid’s shirt.

“Oops,” he says cheerfully, wearing his most winning smile, and pulls a clean rag from his back pocket to dab uselessly at his surprised patron’s wet clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise, [wordstumbleforth](http://wordstumbleforth.tumblr.com) gave me another prompt: OiKage + doomed timeline AU.

“You stupid brat,” Oikawa snarls, yanking him to his feet with so much force that Kageyama is momentarily worried his arm might pop right out of it’s socket. The ground rumbles under their feet, the wind blows a whiff of thick choking smoke past them, the twinge in Kageyama’s left knee sends sharp pain shooting up his side, and Kageyama is forced to admit that a dislocated shoulder would be nothing more than another drop in his bucket overflowing with problems.

“I’ll show you how it’s done, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa sing-songs, the trembling fingers clenched desperately around Kageyama’s hand belying how scared he really is, and Kageyama wonders if this is the first time Oikawa has ever wanted him to keep up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another super short thing ;_; another prompt from [wordstumbleforth](http://wordstumbleforth.tumblr.com/): OiKage + "you crashed into me and screamed like a girl as we both tumbled into the pool"

Oikawa drags the sopping shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor and shaking the long bangs dangling into his eyes to the side.

“This is your fault,” he points out casually, even though he’d been the one who’d toppled them both into the pool, shucking his water-heavy jeans and turning to stare challenging at Kageyama’s bare back.

“At least,” Kageyama replies, stepping out of his wet pants and blushingly ignoring Oikawa’s eyes on his naked thighs, “I didn’t scream like a girl.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [wordstumbleforth](http://wordstumbleforth.tumblr.com/) requested: OiKage + zombie apocalypse au

Oikawa covers the mouldering wound on his forearm with his hand, casually turning away from Kageyama and marveling grimly at how weak his grip has become already.

“That was a close one, eh Tobio-chan?” he asks brightly, assuring himself that his breathlessness is due to their mad dash through that infested building, not because he’s living on borrowed time. When Kageyama turns a narrow eyed look his way, Oikawa beams, hiding his injury behind his back and lifting two fingers in a triumphant “V.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got multiple drabble prompts from [wordstumbleforth](http://wordstumbleforth.tumblr.com/) for OiKage college au and since I actually have an entire college au get-together fic plotted out, I figured I'd write something along those lines. This is a collection of the drabbles I've done so far, so it's choppy in places and some things aren't very well fleshed out, but I think you can follow it well enough. Maybe someday I'll sit down and actually write the real deal instead of falling back on 3 sentence drabbles all the time. The first 4 drabbles are spaced out over months, but the rest are in immediate succession.

He recognizes the sickly sweet voice calling out to him immediately, and Kageyama lets his forehead smack miserably into the sticky table before him. He really shouldn’t have gone out with his classmates tonight—especially considering how quickly they’d abandoned him for less melancholy prospects—but after three years enjoying the company of people who at the very least tolerated him, Kageyama could admit that college was pretty lonely so far. He’s not sure Oikawa-san, now standing at the end of the table with one highly arched brow and the smile that makes girls and boys alike swoon, makes for better company than the glass of water sweating profusely on the table next to his right hand, but he gestures to the empty seat across from him nonetheless.

###### 

He hadn’t meant to show up here late on a Friday afternoon, but it’s been a month and he’s still struggling to make friends and Oikawa-san probably wouldn’t have mentioned being free on this particular afternoon if he hadn’t meant it. (He would, he absolutely would because setting Kageyama up for humiliating defeat is one of Oikawa-san’s favorite pastimes but Kageyama is cautiously hopeful that this is one of those rare occasions when Oikawa-san’s words had been genuine). He takes a deep breath, wondering what exactly he hopes to accomplish by heading down this well traveled avenue _again_ , and starts toward the unfamiliar building determinedly.

###### 

Oikawa hadn’t really expected Kageyama to take him up on his offer to “hang out sometime,” especially given their penchant for turning even the briefest meetings antagonistic, but here he is, on Oikawa’s doorstep looking a cross between hopeful and horrified. It’s not that he dislikes Kageyama, exactly (who could honestly dislike someone as woefully socially inept as his little Tobio-chan?), but it’s hard to shake the bone-deep aversion to this boy who has always been so close to stealing away his dreams. Still, high school is long over, and with it the fantasy of sports stardom, so maybe it won’t hurt to give Kageyama a chance. Even Oikawa isn’t so cold-hearted as to turn someone this miserable away, and after months of not succeeding in the friend department at his new school, Kageyama is definitely looking pretty miserable.

###### 

“Ahh, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa whines, laughter bubbling in his voice, “it’s so boring hanging out with little kids.”

“If you wanted to go out drinking with Iwaizumi-san, you should have said so before I got here,” Kageyama grumbles, twirling a bottle of water between his hands. 

“Oh,” Oikawa coos, rolling onto his stomach and kicking his feet in the air like a child, “someone’s jealous he’s not a big boy yet.”

###### 

Kageyama’s not really sure how it happened, but somehow he finds himself clutching a plastic cup full of something that smells like rubbing alcohol. Oikawa is beaming behind a cup of his own, so obviously pleased with himself. Were he with anyone else, Kageyama would have no problem expressing how colossally foolish he thinks this is, but he can’t quite set aside his incessant need to one-up Oikawa long enough to do so here. 

“So? Are you going to drink it or not, Tobio?”

Kageyama grimaces at his drink, annoyed by the underlying spite in Oikawa’s cheery question. 

“It smells disgusting,” he grumbles, sniffing at the contents of his cup and wrinkling his nose. “You shouldn’t buy the cheap stuff.”

“Oi!” Oikawa snaps, pushing himself out of his lazy lounge to scowl at him. “Don’t complain about free stuff, you ungrateful-”

Kageyama tunes out, studying the surface of the alcohol. He’s never had much interest in drinking--he needs his senses sharp to be the kind of setter his team deserves--but then, one cup probably won’t hurt, right? Oikawa can be a jerk, but he wouldn’t make Kageyama drink any more than he was willing to. Besides, it’s not like he actually has a team to set for, anymore. 

Slowly, with exaggerated caution, Kageyama lifts the cup to his lips and takes a sip.

###### 

“You should probably slow down, Tobio,” Oikawa hazards, all the teasing from before banished from his voice. Kageyama staggers to his feet and Oikawa curses under his breath, springing up from his lazy lounge to steady him. It would be so much easier to deal with this if he wasn’t such a light weight. If a couple drinks didn’t send the room spinning and his brain foolishly delighting in Kageyama leaning into his hands limply. 

“Want more,” Kageyama rumbles sluggishly. His voice is rough, just a tiny bit whiny, and Oikawa’s stomach flips. 

_Oh_. That’s a new development. 

Kageyama gives up fighting gravity, collapsing against Oikawa’s chest and rubbing his face against the thin cotton of Oikawa’s shirt. The twist in his gut erupts into nervous fluttering.

That’s a _terrible_ development. 

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa laughs weakly, aiming for that sleazy confidence he so loves and missing the mark entirely. Instead he sounds confused, a little endeared, and just drunk enough to have no grasp on the consequences of his decisions. 

“Oikawa-san,” Kageyama mumbles. Oikawa’s brain grinds to a halt because he can feel his name on Kageyama’s lips through the fabric of his shirt. He’s _this close_ to an epiphany, something that will make every decision he’s made this semester regarding Tobio suddenly make sense, so he doesn’t register the sound of the plastic cup hitting the ground. Or Kageyama’s hands clumsy on his chest when he pushes himself upright. Or when dark, unfocused eyes settle firmly on his face. 

What he does notice is the harsh exhale against his lips and the sharp tang of alcohol. The conclusion he was _so_ close to reaching vanishes in a puff of smoke and Oikawa’s brain slams back into the present, where Kageyama has his forearms braced against his chest so he can tilt his chin up just so their lips are nearly brushing. 

The nervous fluttering becomes a white hot whiplash cracking between his hips. It hits him like a piano dropped from the fifth story window. 

“I’m _attracted_ to _him_?” he asks, appalled, as if someone has accused him of kicking a puppy for laughs. Kageyama grunts in confusion and Oikawa winces. He definitely hadn’t meant to say that out loud. It serves as a reminder that he is drunk with a capital D and he should in no way be allowed to do anything at all with another human being. 

“Who?” Kageyama asks mildly. Oikawa wrinkles his nose, giving Kageyama a scandalized look. He is definitely not supposed to be here, leaning so damn close and breathing on Oikawa’s mouth while Oikawa is in the middle of a very serious gay crisis.

Not even a gay crisis. There are too many hot boys in the world to be worried about that. A Tobio crisis maybe. An “oh my _god_ what the fuck even am I doing Iwa-chan is _so_ going to murder me I cannot have been hung up on Kageyama Tobio _of all people_ since I was 14” crisis. 

“Who?” Kageyama asks again, pushing up through his toes and falling all the more heavily against Oikawa. 

“What’re you, an owl?” Oikawa grumbles absently. He’s not distracted trying to figure out when Kageyama got so tall that he could look down at Oikawa when he stretches up onto tiptoe. Not even a little. 

“Who are you attracted to?” Kageyama asks, completely ignoring societal norms and trying very hard to smoosh their faces together. Oikawa leans back and claps both hands to Kageyama’s cheeks in a desperate attempt to keep him at bay.

“ _No one_ , Tobio. Shut up.”

It’s not going to work, he _knows_ it’s not going to work. Kageyama is like a bulldog with a bone when he wants to be and telling him to shut up will only make him want it even more. If Oikawa could travel through time, he’d go back about 20 minutes and slap that last cup of booze right out of his own hand. Maybe that way he’d be able to think past Kageyama’s fingers wiggling up along his collar bones toward his neck. 

Kageyama remains blissfully silent, which gives Oikawa time to kick his limping faculties into gear. He’s sure he can come up with some lie to explain away his outburst. Some hot actor or musician. Tobio will believe that. Or… maybe he’ll just dump the remains of his bottle of vodka down Kageyama’s throat and hope he forgets the last six years of his life. That could work too. 

“Oikawa-san,” Kageyama murmurs, much too close. His fingertips brush the underside of Oikawa’s jaw. He’s contemplating the pros and cons of outright breaking Kageyama’s fingers so he can actually think, when Kageyama makes this frustrated, raw sound in the back of his throat.

“Seriously, Tobio, wh--”

Kageyama shuts him up before he can finish. Strong fingers thread together behind his head--for a fleeting moment Oikawa entertains the thought of Iwaizumi brutally murdering him--and then their lips connect. It’s quite possibly Kageyama’s first kiss, or maybe he’s just that sloppy drunk, because it’s messy, uncoordinated, and surprisingly hesitant given their combined intoxication levels. Their lips stick, their noses keep getting in the way, Kageyama can’t control his teeth, and Oikawa thinks he might be drowning in saliva. It’s totally disgusting, except his heart is doing backflips in his chest and his blood is singing through his veins. 

Kageyama’s teeth catch on his lip, a lot harder than he’s really into thanks, and Oikawa turns away. 

“Easy, Tobio,” he murmurs, slipping his hands down to cup Kageyama’s jaw gently. Their eyes meet, a little fuzzy and listing to one side. Oikawa knows this is a bad idea, maybe the worst he’s ever had, but he can’t quite bring himself to care. He’s never drinking again, damn it. 

“Who?” Kageyama breathes. Oikawa rolls his eyes as hard as he can.

“You’re so much more annoying when you’re drunk.”

Kageyama’s fingers tickle against the nape of his neck. “Who?”

Oikawa feels something snap, like an old elastic pulled too tight. It’s his patience, or his good sense, or that mess of tangled emotions surrounding this stupid boy and his stupid talent and his big stupid eyes every time he found it in himself to ask Oikawa for help. He’s going to regret this day for the rest of his life, he’s sure of it.

“ _You_ , you idiot,” he snaps. His thumbs rub sweet arches into Kageyama’s cheeks. 

“Ah,” Kageyama exhales. “Good.”

And then he’s kissing him again, sinking into Oikawa like he can’t possibly hold himself up anymore. 

_Fuck it_ , Oikawa decides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it, Kageyama. 
> 
> I'm sorry I really like these two being competitive idiots. u_u


End file.
